


Holding on for Dear Life

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, pissing, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13117236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Why the hell did he drink so much soda at the movies? Why the fuck didn’t he piss before they left? Why in all the heavens was he such a dumbass at times?





	Holding on for Dear Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/gifts).



> For annabeth! You have been so amazing and such a great supporter to me! Merry Christmas honey! XOXOX

Why the hell did he drink so much soda at the movies? Why the fuck didn’t he piss before they left? Why in all the heavens was he such a dumbass at times?

That was all Yuri could think as he held onto Otabek tightly as he sped his motorcycle down the road. Every jolt and bump making his bladder jiggle, bringing tears to his eyes. 

He knew they still had another twenty minutes before they made it back to Otabek’s flat, and of fucking course, Otabek was taking the long scenic route home. 

There was no way to sit comfortably on the bike in his condition. Squeezing his arms tighter around Otabek, hoping that would help his discomfort, only made it worse. Why did Otabek take the roads that only seem to jolt him around?

Tears were forming behind his eyes. There was no way he was going to make it and there was no way he could piss himself on Otabek’s bike. Another jolt on the bike and Yuri found he was screaming out, pushing his hands into his pants to pinch the head of his dick. 

Tapping at Otabek’s shoulder, Yuri only hoped Otabek would pull over. As the bike started to slow down, Yuri pinched at his dick a bit harder, afraid he was not going to make it. Otabek pulled them over to the side of the road and Yuri ripped his helmet off and as he hopped off the bike-- he was bouncing on his toes looking for somewhere to piss. 

“Yura? What’s wrong?” Otabek asked, the concern laced in his voice. 

“I have to piss!” Yuri cried out, his voice trembling as much as his body was. His hand was still down his pants, holding as tight as he could, knowing any moment he was finally getting relief. 

“Why didn’t you say something sooner?” Otabek asked as he moved closer to Yuri. 

“I don’t know! I just have to go!” Yuri sobbed out, eyes looking around for somewhere to go, but they were in a wide open landscape-- not a damn tree or large rock to be found. Sobbing again, Yuri could feel a few drops of piss on his hand as his bladder was giving way. 

“Just go, Yura,” Otabek said as he approached Yuri, turning him and pulling his back against his chest. 

“But you are right here!” Yuri sobbed out, knowing any minute it was happening. 

Warm breath at his ear as Otabek’s arms snaked around his body. Moving his free hand to his face to cover his eyes, Yuri could feel his cheeks burning up. Large hands on his lower abdomen where his bladder was full was almost too much, making Yuri gasp-- tears falling down his cheeks. 

“It is just us, no one else around,” Otabek said, pushing his leggings down, moving Yuri’s hand off his dick. 

“AH!” Yuri cried out as Otabek’s warm hand wrapped around his dick, holding it. 

“It’s ok, Yura. Just go,” Otabek said. 

Any rational thought Yuri had was gone. His mind only could think of how full his bladder was and how much it hurt. Even as Otabek held his dick, Yuri let go of all the control he was barely hanging onto. 

Strangely erotic the way Otabek’s hand held his dick while he pissed. At first it was painful, all the pressure in his bladder wanting to explode out, then relief washed over him. Otabek’s warm hand holding him tightly as his bladder emptied. 

He never thought he would stop pissing. His body was singing at him over the discomfort leaving him while he leaned back on Otabek. It had taken so much just to make sure he didn’t piss all over Otabek’s bike, he felt worn out. Kisses on his neck had him moan softly while the stream of piss finally slowed and trickled to a stop. 

Usually he would just shake his dick off, but Otabek was holding it. A thumb running over the head of his dick, causing Yuri to take a sharp inhale of air-- had Otabek chuckling in his ear. 

“Sometimes you are too easy,” Otabek said, kissing his neck again. “Come on, let’s get home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
